A distributed antenna system (“DAS”) may include master units and remote units. Master units may be connected to base stations. Master units receive downlink signals from base station and distribute downlink signals in analog or digital format to multiple remote units. The remote units transmit downlink signals to terminal devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units. In the uplink direction, signals from terminal devices may be received by the remote units. The remote units may combine uplink signals and transmit the combined uplink signals to master units. Master units may transmit uplink signals to the serving base stations.